Cuartel
by Ragdoll Physics
Summary: —Tú no me quieres y yo definitivamente no te quiero —le dijo al bebé que se calmó efímeramente para verlo mejor y decidir que era feo y volver a llorar. Ibiki gruñó—. No sé cómo te crió tu horrorosa madre y cómo te hace callar pero debes hacerlo, por el bien de ti mismo. OneShot.


**Cuartel**

* * *

El Cuartel siempre se había caracterizado por ser un lugar oscuro, incluso lúgubre, pero ese ambiente jamás había molestado a nadie. Es más, parecía que aquel era el estilo natural para un lugar donde el espionaje, la tortura y el manejo de información clasificada corría como el agua en un río. Sólo un lugar así podría hacer temblar a un prisionero y si se tenía miedo, el individuo en cuestión se hacía muy susceptible a cualquier técnica de Ibiki para hacerlos hablar y funcionaba casi todo el tiempo.

Por lo que una risa dentro de su departamento estaba completamente fuera de lugar y ni siquiera era una risa lunática que tendría algo de sentido. Era una risa llena de felicidad, satisfacción y mucha inocencia. «¡Es como una misión!», le habían dicho con una sonrisa amplia y dientes blancos y perfectos, un poco antes del «es un niño tranquilo, no debería ser un problema en lo absoluto.» Pero lo que no sabía la jefa del departamento de Inteligencia y Espionaje era que había criado a un demonio inquieto que, aunque lo que el Cuartel debería infundirle miedo, le divertía.

—Supongo que lo tienes en la sangre —le dijo Ibiki a Inojin mientras lo alzaba del suelo cuando pasó gateando cerca de él. Enseguida el niño rubio y de piel de leche arrugó la cara con disgusto preparándose para llorar por la intromisión. El chupete que tenía en la boca tambaleó entre sus labios, peligrando en el abismo entre su altura y el suelo—. Así está mejor —comentó con algo de sarcasmo en la voz, al menos un bebé llorando les arrebataría la esperanza a los prisioneros que hubieren sonreído al escuchar a Inojin reír.

El chupete que tenía la forma del hocico de un cerdo calló finalmente al suelo dando pegajosos rebotes en las baldosas, con la saliva a modo de rastro de sangre. Ibiki miró al techo y puso los ojos en blanco, dando una maldición muda. Era lo último que le quería que le sucediera en su nuevo empleo de niñera improvisada. ¿Cuánto era que demoraban las lecturas de mente que Ino debía hacerle a un prisionero de alta complejidad? Miró hacia el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y con mucha dificultad leyó la hora con esa postura que había elegido para alzar al bebé llorón sin que sus manos pegajosas lo tocaran, ¿cuarenta minutos? Ya le parecía una vida entera.

Intentó arrodillarse para recoger el chupete de la perdición sin tener que abrazar a Inojin con un brazo pero simplemente fue imposible. Sin perder la esperanza lo intentó con la otra rodilla y descubrió que debía hacer lo que más le daba asco… Tocar a Inojin con algo más que sus manos. Ibiki pensó en dejarlo de vuelta en el suelo, sobre las baldosas frías y seguramente sucias de barro, polvo y barro y polvo hecho de sangre que el hijo de Sai se metería en la boca. Qué espantosa visión. Una sonrisa curvó los labios del torturador sin poderla contener, era simplemente aterrador.

Algo en su cara le pareció gracioso al fantasmita rubio que lo hizo reírse con mucha baba de por medio, haciendo burbujas involuntarias y luego haciéndolas a diestra y siniestra cuando eso le divirtió más que la cara fea del examinador. Ibiki suspiró perdiendo las pupilas por el cansancio. Al final, optó por voltear a Inojin en noventa grados y acomodarlo bajo su axila como si fuera un paquete o una carpeta, con su cabeza mirando la espalda y las piernas moviéndose cerca de su pecho. Fue entonces cuando pudo arrodillarse y esta vez lograr el objetivo; alzar el chupete maligno y enchufarlo en la boca inmunda del bebé para que dejara de llorar.

Con las manos libres, aunque con un brazo con muy poca movilidad para sujetar al chiquillo, apenas sacudió el chupete del polvo, barro y polvo y barro de sangre, y volvió a acomodar al rubio para que quedara paralelo a su cuerpo, sujetándolo por el abdomen con una mano. Empezó a dirigir el chupete a su boca mientras Inojin intentaba mantener la boca abierta con sus pocas habilidad motoras hasta que…

—No haría eso si fuera tú —le habló una voz femenina desde detrás, con una mezcla de preocupación y terror. Muy bien, una mujer cerca…, ¿no tenían todas las mujeres un _switch_ de instinto maternal agregado desde el nacimiento que se encendía cuando veían a un bebé? Ibiki se volteó para ver a Shizune a la cara y quizás entregarle al pequeño demonio para que ella se encargara de él mientras la madre demoniaca volvía a aparecer, o quizás el padre, ¿dónde estaba ese Sai cuando debía encargarse de su propio hijo? ¿Qué, en una misión fuera del país? ¿Y qué si no podía volver porque a un estúpido se le había ocurrido matar a otro estúpido de una forma macabra? ¿Es que era un padre ausente? ¿Qué? ¿Los niños no son baratos? ¡Inojin no debe de pesar más de siete kilos y ciertamente no debería tener un estómago grande! La voz de Shizune lo volvió de vuelta a la realidad—. Se enfermará, debes esterilizarlo antes de dejar que lo vuelva a su boca —explicó sabiamente y el hombre miró al niño que desesperadamente intentaba tomar su chupete de vuelta, luego volvió a Shizune e hizo el ademán de entregarle a Inojin.

Sólo ahí fue que vio con detención a la morena. Llevaba el pelo amarrado como si estuviera en la morgue y miró más abajo y se encontró con la bata blanca que tenía manchones marrones sanguinolentos por todas partes, con guantes de látex más sucios aun, completando el conjunto lúgubre.

Enseguida Shizune extendió los brazos, enseñándole las manos ensangrentadas, como eximiéndose del trabajo sucio de niñera. Con que Shizune se estaba encargando del estúpido muerto e Ino del estúpido vivo, y le hizo sentido el que hubieran llegado juntas. Maldita Shizune, ella trajo a la madre con el baboso a su vida. El examinador juntó los labios en una mueca enfadada.

—Hazme el favor entonces… —le pidió el grandulón mientras miraba a su mano, justo donde estaba el chupete de la discordia y Shizune asintió al instante, sacándose ambos guantes de látex en el camino. Cuando tomó el objeto, Inojin le dedicó una risa divertida que la hizo sonreír pero que rápidamente mutó en lágrimas de indignación cuando la morena se alejó con el botín sucio en sus manos—. Eso está bien, maravilloso… —bufó el hombre con los ojos en blanco, incapaz de aguantar otro llanto malcriado más. Volvió a cargarlo como una carpeta, bajo la axila, y se puso a deambular por el pasillo mientras daba pasos pronunciados, lo suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta que en realidad estaba intentando acunarlo. Así se callaba a los niños, ¿no?

A su lado pasaron uniformados que miraron con extrañeza a él pero total ternura al bebé rubio que paraba de llorar para mirarlos con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y volvía al llanto cuando se retiraban. Ibiki necesitaba refuerzos, de eso estaba seguro y comenzó a buscar a una mujer en el edificio, por su valioso instinto maternal, se dijo. No había ninguna alma en el pasillo para su mala suerte y el llanterío no atraía a nadie, quizás unas risas lo haría. «Se atrae más abejas con miel que con vinagre», se dijo sin tener la menor idea de cómo hacerlo y alzó a Inojin hasta que estuvo cerca de su rostro para hacer un trato con él.

—Tú no me quieres y yo definitivamente no te quiero —le dijo al bebé que se calmó efímeramente para verlo mejor y decidir que era feo y volver a llorar. Ibiki gruñó—. No sé cómo te crío tu horrorosa madre y cómo te hace callar pero debes hacerlo, por el bien de ti mismo. —Decidió que usaría sus técnicas para hacerlo dormir, a los prisioneros siempre caían desmayados tras sus sesiones con Ibiki.

Miró hacia los lados en busca de algún testigo y tal como los refuerzos que jamás llegaron, nadie apareció para detenerlo. Volvió su vista a Inojin pero el bebé no lo veía de vuelta, lloraba con los ojos apretados sin consuelo. Y entonces comenzó su macabro plan.

—Veamos si te gustan las alturas —dijo mientras lo lanzaba en el aire, hasta que su cabeza amarilla alcanzara un metro de distancia del techo. Lo recibió sin problemas en sus manos y el niño había quedado más pálido de lo que era, los ojos abiertos y perdidos, pero lo más importante de todo era que estaba callado. Ibiki sonrió ante su expresión de perplejidad, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección y volvió a lanzarlo por los aires. Al recibirlo por segunda vez el niño seguía mostrando la misma expresión que antes, era como si lo hubiese asfixiado un tanto y ese pensamiento ni siquiera lo inquietó.

Al cabo de tres lanzamientos Inojin volvió a cobrar conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y un hilo de baba bajó por su labio inferior cuando abrió la boca para reírse. Al fin una risa cuando lo que pretendía Ibiki era asustarlo como a un cachorro. Ensimismado como estaba, no captó las intenciones de Inojin para que volviera a alzarlo en los aires cuando su madre llegaba junto a Shizune y el chupete de cerdo, para admirar la escena: Ibiki haciendo reír a Inojin, el próximo jefe de la división de Inteligencia del Cuartel por derecho de nacimiento. Shizune sonrió divertida mientras Ino le quitaba a su hijo de las manos de Ibiki y la morena coronó el momento enchufándole el chupete endemoniado en la boca.

—¿Lo ve, capitán? —le dijo la madre en cuestión, totalmente ignorante de todo lo demás. El avergonzado Ibiki no lo veía en absoluto—, ¡le dije que era un niño fantástico! Se portó maravillosamente, ¿no? —continuó—. Es tan bueno con los niños, superior —comentó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su bebé con un dedo y lo mecía suavemente—. Podríamos hacerlo nuevamente, ¿no?

* * *

**Nota de la Autorísima:**Una tontería que nació en mi intento de comenzar un SaiIno y una situación cotidiana. Por supuesto que fallé pero lo que resultó fue esto, no es de mis favoritos pero no quería tener algo listo en mi carpeta sin publicarlo(?) debo depurar mi pendrive xD Además es mi intención tener varias tonterías de personajes secundarios e Ibiki sale natural si pienso en el trabajo de Ino, mi personaje favorita _of course_. Espero que no haya sido un sin sentido y que sea para matar el rato al menos(?)

Besos, lady RP.


End file.
